Interlude: Living with Wolverine
by chacra
Summary: Interlude to the Close your eyes serie: Just a little look-in Wolverine/Logan life after saving Darcy aka Cassandra.


**Interlude: Living with Wolverine **

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me: Marvel and Co!

Also still not English! So I'm very sorry for any error you will find while reading it! If you want to be my Beta be my guest! (really do NOT hesitate to contact me!)

Enjoy!

* * *

In the Wild – you will find the beauty

Cassandra is a strange mix of and curiousity. She moves like a weapon, no sound no waste and perfect equilibrium. She moves like a dancer, like an assassin. Its weirdly beautiful to him. Makes wolverine attentive and sharp.

He can't exactly say why he is so comfortable with her, but he feels at ease, like coming home after a long journey or going to bed after a month of sleeping on the floor. Very comfortable.

They share a pack bond. Of comfort and share experience. Its very foreign to him. Both side of him. But very welcome, something he hadn't known he was searching for.

She may not talk much- and sometines not at all, but she knows how to make him see when she needs something. She is very tactile. With him. No one else. And it makes Wolverine purr in his head when he realized it. Yes, he is a possessive son of a bitch. Never did say the contrary. As he already said, its weird their relationship. Weird but he would do everything in his power to make sure she stays with him.

Everything.

_**flashback**_:

Its been one month since he find her. And he had to say "fuck off" to Charles, Hank, Jean, Scotty and Rogue at least twice a week. They don't understand that she doesn't need medical attention or company or whatever they are thinking. She only needs time and peace. Just like him back then. In the futur-past. And that's why he took her directy to his cabin in the canadian woods.

He had all the files and videos on her that were in that lab, he didn't gave them to Charles or Fury. They are hers. And given them away would have been to much like a betrayal. But he is curious to what was done to her. Of who she was before. And she must have known it because one afternoon, she glides to him on the couch, after putting a video disk on the player, curls into his lap, her head nestling under his chin and her hands taking his as the player start the first video.

Its a video surveillance, taken by some mercenary during their stalker days. He can see her dancing around her small appartment. There is no sound but she hums in his lap what must have been the song. She's bright. She's lively. She's whole. And he tighten his arms around her petite form. But still he watches.

They have her followed for months. The disk is only a summary of all the multitude they must have taken during that time.

At her appartment, at her job, shopping, with her friends. He can see her as she was. And its painful to see just how much they took. But he still love her. Still want to guard her. She's pack. In fact she's even more precious to him now, because like him, she didn't break. She's not a victim. She's a Survivor.

"Thank you" is whispered softly into his skin. And he keeps his embrace strong and comforting.

It's the second time she talk to him.

...

The cabin being isolated of the world, it's thanks to Charles gift that they find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infiltrated by Hydra and is now under a "new supervision"- Fury still as head but in the shadows as he has been declared dead for the public eyes. A supervision that include the Avengers. Logan is glue on his newspaper - part of the gift.

"Well shit."

A laugh answer him. And there she is, laughing merrily on the porch. His lips quirk despite himself. Hearing her laugh is a balm for his scarred heart.

Last night she show him another video and made him read six files. A procedure to awoke her mutation and her first training: Dancing. She didn't talk but like the last time, she finded comfort in his arms. Curled up like a tiny cat in his lap.

Charles had also join photos of the Avengers. And some videos of their exploits. Logan wonders what he is on about. His companion caresses the photos with her eyes, taking every details of them with curiosity and interest. The last photo is of Thor, the alien god of Asgard. He had to supress a smirk and a snort. The so-called god is eating pop-tart with enthousiasm. And Logan has no doubt that it's Kitty who took this one. But he stiffens when she made the move: She touches the image, caresses the face of Thor with the tips of her fingers, her expression is pensive, lost. A veil covered her eyes. He almost hates it. But knows she needs it.

"Fallen...lost...so sad...prince..warrior...brother..."

She falls silent again. Leaving him stunned. Then with a tiny hesitant and trembling voice: " Thor?"

He truly almost hates it because her laugh is gone and replace with uncertainty and lost look.

...

He finds himself waking abruptly. Heart racing, breathing heavily, sweating and claws out. He smells her before hearing or seeing her. She smells of apple and cinnamon, of curiosity and calm. He retracts his claws and let himself fall back on the matress. Her fingers are quick to sooth him by brushing softly his hair.

She's humming under her breath. He knows the song but for the life of him, he can't remember the artist or even when he heard it. But its calming. Its perfect.

Her fingers travel from his hair to his face, his neck, his shoulder and his left hand. Soothing him. Telling " your safe, sleep" and he does.

And he doesn't dream of an experimentation that was, just of life, of forest and laughter.

It's the first time he sleeps and deeply since " coming back".

When he wakes, she's sleeping peacefully next to him and he has his arms and legs tangled with hers.

She never left it after that night.

...

Her eyes are veiled and her voice very soft and almost dream-like when she says: "They are coming."

It is a warning she gaves him: "they" being Ororo, Scott and Co. Company being an ice prick, a kitty-kat, a Gambit and a Rogue.

He seriously wants to send them to the farthest hospital. They should never have come. He had been very strict and specific on that. Even if its been almost four months.

He seeths as the blackbird come into view and land softly near his cabin.

This place is his. His and hers. No one else should be here grumbles angrily Wolverine in his mind. If not for her head on his left shoulder, he would have already go to them and unleashed his claws on them. Friends or not.

As soon as he sees Scott he knows this will finish with blood on the ground. The mighty leader have his "bitch face" on. Fucking brillant! Just what they need! An asshole who think he knows better! No wonder he had been one of the first to die in his futur-past.

He can feel her shakes with mirth at his back, her head caution between his shoulder blades.

"Laugh all you want Darling, you will see what a pain he is."

No truer words has ever been spoken.

...

To say that they dislike each other would have be kind. Cassandra couldn't stand him. Couldn't stand to be in his company or just you know, breathing the same air. Really. That pompous git was getting on her last nerve and Logan could smell, hear and see it. Scott needed to go. Very very very far and never come back.

Logan may not like the punk but he couldn't let Cassandra kill one of his sometimes team mate. Charles would be very angry and Jean would go all Phoenix on them... He so didn't need that.

And he knows that she will. She may have been saved but that doesn't mean that she won't use what _they_ taught her. And as he has seen in one of their video-day, she's very skill at that.

Currently they are all in the cabin, Logan on his chair with Cassy on his lap, Rogue, Kitty and Bobby on the couch, Scott pacing before them- lecturing him- and Ororo and Gambit by the east wall, near the window.

Logan can see Rogue and Gambit watching him with incredulous looks. Ororo seems more amused than anything else, bless her, Kitty and Bobby are disturbed and of course the all-mighty leader have his pantie in a twist because here is Wolverine living alone for months with a young and impressionable woman... Yadda yadda yadda...

It takes him all his efforts and patience not to let his claws out and turn Scott into a kebab.. Really. Scott should be thankful that he has so much restrain.

Cassandra shifts.

Her scent is changing. Becoming cold-like, mute, her heartbeat is slowing, her breathing too.

Oh.

Shit.

In under a twenty seconds, the "lost, confused, impressionable and very young woman" has Scott by his hair- down on his knees, gripping his head back to have access to his throat and at an angle that make sure that his power can't be used on her, but on his team- and the knife that was on the table is at his throat, ready to slaughter him.

Fuck. He knew it would finish like that.

Shit.

Cassandra may be very silent, pleasant and very easy to live with, but when she's fed up or triggered, you better be ready to either be killed or kill her. She doesn't play around. And if you insult what she considers to be hers- then your dead. She's very much like Wolverine. And that's why he had put these fucking rules in place! Fuck them they should have known better and fucking listen to him!

But as much as he wants Scott to learn thay fucking lesson, he needs to stay alive and he doesn't want Cassy to have his blood on her hand. Not after being finally free.

Harshly he makes sure that the rest of the group do not move or try anything as he goes to his companion. She's pure steel.

She's ready for anything, the hand holding the knife is very steady and Logan has no doubt that she can stay like this till her body fails her or she's given a reason or an order to slaughter her prey.

"Darling as much as I would like to see you beat him bloody, you have to let him go. Darling? Come on Cassy, I'm sure he learned his lesson."

They watch as slowly she blinks and looks down to her prey. "Never learn." she says before knocking him out cold. "without pain." And she drops him. Desinterest to Scott fate. As if he were just a mere puppet in her hands. "Know their brain now, can kill them when I want." She tells him softly, without a care for the others.

That is new. And also not. She has after all made him read all the files and procedures _they_ had put her through.

Its the only time they come.

They don't try again.

Charles learned his lesson.

...

She's back to silence. He hates it.

...

She is constantly eyeing Thor photo. Very pensive and curious while doing so.

"What you seeing?" He asks one night. Because why not?

"Thread."

"Thread" he deadpannes.

"Yes. He is connected to many. His fate is interesting. So many possibilities..." Her eye become clouded again, she's far from him, but he only shruggs and tenderly takes her into his arms.

"Come back to me Darling. Time to take a bath."

...

"Oh"

"What is it?"

"They find it."

He waits for her to say more but nothing comes. She went back to paint the table.

"Who find what Darling?"

She hums and tilts her head on the side, eyeing him.

"My hello. Them." She's pointing to his Avengers folder.

"Okay and?"

He has no shame into admitting that he doesn't understand what she's trying to tell him.

" They are coming. All of them. With him, Thor. And _her_, the one with a pretty smile and fond exasperation."

He knows of _her_, she's haunting Cassy dreams often enough that she had mention her many times. A shadow of her past.

And then Wolverine growls low and dangerously in his mind. _'They are coming for her. They will take her away._' He growls and answers' _Let them try_.'

_**End of fashblack.**_

_**/**_

Cassandra belongs with them, with him now.

The one she was before being abducted and experimented on is dead.

Yes, he wants her to remember what she can, he doesn't want her to become bitter or like he was, always searching for his past.

But he won't let them take her away from him.

Let them come, he thinks.

Cassandra is sleeping on his lap, once again using him as a pillow.

Warm and content.

He rubbs his head against hers, kisses her hair and fixes the window.

Wolverine whispered again : " Let them come."

THE END...FOR NOW ;)


End file.
